


Works From Tumblr

by ADeadlySheep



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bound By Ankles, Bound By Wrists, Broken Engagement, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Elliott's 14-Heart Event, Engagement, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gore, Hair Pulling, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mates, Multi, NSFW, Other, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Scion!Hanzo, Scratching, Sexual Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Werewolf Gladiolus Amicitia, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, Whips, Yakuza, binding, implied female reader, peace treaty, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadlySheep/pseuds/ADeadlySheep
Summary: Works from my Tumblr: sheep-and-lykosFeel free to drop a suggestion in the comments!More one-shots will be added quickly and frequently.
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Sinful: Scion!Hanzo x (Implied)Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex :)  
> Includes: Spanking with objects, mentions of buttplugs and collars, Switch!Hanzo and Switch!Reader, dragons, hair pulling, cumming inside.
> 
> Song Choice: Freak - Doja Cat

The Shimada clan was one to be feared; Not only in the beautiful imperial islands of Japan but all over. They were powerful business partners other mafias and organizations would kill to have them as partners, able to supply weapons and trained deadly armored guards at a moment’s notice. However, strike their match’s bud the wrong way and whoever the poor sap started the fire will get burned and it will be devastating.

You should know, you’ve seen what happens to ex-business partners that try to get their revenge on the Shimada’s. Your husband was vicious as he was quick to dish out punishment. Hanzo was a stern, powerful leader, yes-

But he was so incredibly wrapped around your fingers, ready to bend to your will at your call.

Which lead you to where you were at this very moment.

There was a room that was special to you two only, a room you both keep secret as well as the many treasures that lay inside its cavity. Nobody is allowed near the room. Choice guards, maids, even the elders he denied.

The usual light lacquered wooden floors lining the flooring of the whole castle was covered in a deep red carpet soft to the touch, but still tough enough to bite at your skin should you rub into it for too long. The familiar shoji walls were covered with black paint and silken curtains and sound-proofing foam in case things were to ever get too loud for your likings. The doors even had three different key locks you both made sure to change often out of privacy. Dark cherrywood dressers were full of not only lingerie and sleek black leather harnesses, but a variety of toys in various degrees.

Vibrators, plugs, gags, handcuffs, whips and riding crops, studded belts, blindfolds, ropes of various textures and twists were some of the many you had in every dresser.

You stood before Hanzo who had been kneeling on the carpeted floor for some time now. His bronzed skin had slowly been turning a grueling pinkish tone from the grading carpet sprigs, surely they were going to be sore when your night of debauchery ceases, maybe even a little scratched up. You made sure to remind yourself to pamper him afterwards once you both had returned to your chambers after this was done.

His thin ankles had been pulled together by a single, long blue silken strap, a tight knot decorated with a bow on top had tickled the exposed joint of his ankles, his toes twitching and curling somewhat with every light breezy stroke on the sensitive skin. He barely could shift his feet if he wished to.

His hands had been bound behind his back by two matching ribbons. One kept him together by his forearms starting from below the bend of his elbows down the length of his muscular forearms, tying at his wrists with a sloppy bow. The other ribbon started where the other ended, wrapping around both palms to keep them closed, binding fingers closed as well. The ribbons creaked eerily every time his muscles twitched. You knew that your husband was strong enough to break them with only a simple flex and pound into you mercilessly. You could barely suck back in the drool from spilling over your swollen lower lip, just the sight of your muscular husband tied up like a puppet had been doing wonders on your pulsing hot sex. Muscles held back by silken ribbons, dipping and digging into every bulge of hard muscle.

You slowly stepped behind Hanzo, pacing around him carefully on the tip of your toes as to lessen the amount of noise you made. You circled him like he was your prey (even though you knew you were in fact the prey here, Hanzo was merely allowing you to mess with him). You had stripped him of the pristine white button-up, still clean and crisp as if he had just gotten it, his sleek black dress slacks as well. He kneeled before you in only his underwear. They were cheap, something Hanzo wore only when you both agreed upon a night for yourselves. They were uncomfortable to Hanzo’s royal jewels, but it was much more satisfying to rip them off of his body to reveal his cock and balls. Besides; the underwear was made of a cheap and thin material, you could see the bulge of his cock pressing up against the cheap boxer-briefs.

You hummed, strutting behind him to the cherrywood dressers, specifically the middle one. It had a large hutch on top with doors where you kept the riding crops. You saw Hanzo’s shoulders stiffen upon hearing the familiar squeaking of the doors opening, his toes curling into the carpet sprigs. The corners of your lips twitched upwards into a coy little smile.

You slowly glanced over the many types of crops and other tools deemed well enough for spanking. Amongst riding crops hanging up were a single piece of bamboo that was thick enough to not break apart upon spanking and a cricket paddle with the word ‘Naughty’ written sloppily on it. Multiples whips of varying origins laid curled up on the bottom, one from Australia from before radiation consumed most of the Outback, one from Texas made from only the toughest of bull hides, one was personally made for your private meetings with your husband that laid in a fine loop of black shiny leather with small spikes down the thin leather. It was perfect for when you wanted to see him squirm during important meetings, little welts down the curves of his sculpted ass cheeks, hot throbbing pain fading to dull pulses the more he sat on that wonderful ass of his.

You decided upon a riding crop from England’s finest for only the most finest of racing stallions. A thick black leather handle, squishy to the grip, perfect to hold and to never lose grip upon bringing it down onto flanks (of various species). The tube pristine and a shiny matte black finish on cool hollowed steel. The head of the crop was polished leather, blackened and shiny, ready to once again crack against Hanzo’s flanks.

You spotted how his shoulders had shifted upon hearing your selection, trained ears picking up the soft clinging of steel against the hooks that held it up in the cabinet. A smirk curled up on your lips, seeing Hanzo’s shoulders strain and tense, ribbons creaking as he twisted his wrists slightly.

You chuckled under your breath, slowly walking up behind your husband, the riding crop swinging lazily with every movement of your arm. You stopped yourself behind him, opting to lift up your foot and press it between his shoulder blades, putting just enough pressure to force Hanzo to bend at the waist and press his forehead against the scraggly carpet.

“Now,” you tutted, walking to his side, “how long did it take for you to come up here? How many minutes were you late by?” you hissed softly in his ear.

“Seven minutes, my diamond.”

“And what pitiful excuse do you have for me?”

Hanzo swallowed thickly, finding his throat suddenly dry and tight.

“A meeting had run late, my diamond. There is no excuse.”

“And do you know what your punishment is? Making me wait so long, I nearly relieved my pent-up tension without you.”

“Please forgive me, my love. I will take whatever punishment you put upon me.”

“I expected nothing less.” You walked behind Hanzo, seeing his body tense up a bit, no longer feeling your presence beside him. You raised the head of the riding crop up to the cheap underwear. You bent down a bit, hooking a finger in the waistband of the cheap bargain brand boxers. You gave the waistband a quick flick, letting them snap back against his waist before rehooking a finger around and pulling them down the curve of his sculpted ass. You gingerly caressed them for a mere second before gripping the riding crop harder and stepping back. “Seven strikes for seven minutes. Then maybe, maybe, I will let you finger me until I come.”

“Whatever to please you, my dearest,” he called from the floor.

You raised the crop, tightening your arms back you released the coil in your shoulders and allowing the crop to crack down on Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo moaned in pain softly, knees buckling and spreading farther apart. The ribbons hissed, Hanzo’s fingers flexed and curled in tightly to form two fists. A shiver ran down Hanzo’s back violently.

You strutted out from behind Hanzo, cocking a brow at how silent Hanzo had fallen. Thick raven black strands of hair were already clinging to his tight jawline from sweat, some had fallen over his eyes. You waited a mere minute, dangling the riding crop loosely in your ringed fingers, waiting for him to open his mouth and count.

“Hanzo,” you tutted like an annoyed mother, “you’re supposed to count dear. Or do I need to start over? I’d hate to restart, even if you were spanked once.”

“I am sorry, my love.”

You watched as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down deliciously. You licked at your bottom lip slightly, eyeing him as if he were a prized cut of meat being seared deliciously. There was a slight taste of the creamy lipstick gracing the tip of your tongue, smoothed colored beeswax and shea butter briefly filled the cavity of your mouth. You swore you drooled at the sight of him.

“Good. Now, what was that?”

“One, mistress.”

You strut behind him once more, Hanzo tensing once more as he saw your heeled feet leave his peripheral. You purred, raising the riding crop once more and letting it whistle as you swung it back down.

A sharp crack against Hanzo’s lower right hip had Hanzo bend over just a bit, his knees part just a little bit apart and letting him sink down closer to the floor. A cry pressed at Hanzo’s lips, a hiss leaving.

“T-Two,” he stuttered.

You twisted the crop in your fingers, admiring how the leather shined nicely in the dim lighting. Two bright red welts were starting to form on Hanzo’s hide.

You coiled your arm back and lunged out once more, this time earning you a cry from him, loud and open, right from his chest. His head shot back, jaw slacking. You had struck him right above his asscrack, watching at the toned muscles of his ass rippled slightly from the smack.

“Three,” he gasped.

Your free hand reached out and snagged at Hanzo’s loosened locks, free from chemicals and gels and sprays meant to keep up his appearance before the clan. Fingers anchored around locks of raven black, you tugged Hanzo’s head back farther so he would look up to you. You could see his cock straining, still inside the confines of the cheap underwear.

Hanzo’s eyes were squinted through pain, white teeth bared slightly.

“Whose cock is that for?”

“You, my love. Only you,” he exhaled.

His back was bent at a slight arch already.

You spanked him once more with the crop, Hanzo’s mouth opening to moan, eyes screwing shut. A light pink blush has spread over his cheeks and nose. His back arched more, a feat only achieved from his years of discipline and training.

“F-Four,” he gasped.

“It seems you’re enjoying your punishment.” You cracked his asscheeks again. “I don’t think this is working, I may need to step it up, Hanzo.”

“Five,” he moaned. He blinked, tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes but had not fallen. “My love, I assure you, I am learning from this.”

You squinted at Hanzo, debating if you should plug his asshole with a vibrating buttplug and leave him bent over, hunched down with his forehead to the floor and ass in the air for all to see.

Another crack, this time a single tear was jerked free from his left eye from the pain, a serpent’s hiss pulling from Hanzo’s gritted mouth.

“Six.”

“You’re my little bottom bitch, aren’t you, Hanzo?”

He nodded wordlessly, panting as if he ran a marathon. Hell, he was sweating as if he had been.

It was at least somewhat true. Hanzo loved it when you dominated him, especially after a stressful day of leading the Shimada Clan and being the most feared yakuza boss in all of Japan.

But that didn’t mean he was a full-on bottom.

You were suddenly reminded of Hanzo’s brutal strength when the ribbons hissed and creaking, suddenly looking very worn and on the edge of ripped down the middle.

What you would give to be fucked right now, for Hanzo to rip out of the ribbons and fuck you until you forgot your own name.

Your grip on Hanzo’s hair tightened before you pushed him forward, delivering the final crack on his asscheeks.

The ribbons wrapped around Hanzo’s wrists had snapped apart with a very audible rip straight from a movie. Hanzo’s hands gripped onto the carpeted floor, nails biting into the soft sprigs of colored wool, scratching raised grooves into the carpet as Hanzo’s back and shoulders rolled back, head ducked below his shoulders. Sweat glistened like sparkles on his bronzed skin, intricate tattoos shiny in the low lighting.

Hanzo rolled his shoulders back, lifting his head, raven locks clinging to his sweaty neck and shoulders.

You watched as Hanzo had shot up from the floor, launching himself at you. You could only let out a short yelp before he had you pinned to one of the walls by the throat, the riding crop falling to the carpeted floor. Your fingers gently scratched at Hanzo’s tattooed wrist, a soft squeak let open lips as Hanzo looked at you dangerously. He was panting like a wild animal, and the dampness in your panties did not help your fantasies of getting fucked by as if you both were wild creatures did not help.

You were yanked until he had pushed you violently back, your back now up against the lip of a lower dresser full of toys. You only got to see maybe a moment of Hanzo advancing towards you before you were flipped so your stomach was pushing against the rounded lip of the dresser and your face pressed against the flat top.

“Hanzo,” you whimpered, gripping at the back of the dresser.

“You are not the only one receiving punishment tonight,” Hanzo growled in your ear. “I saw you relieving yourself earlier this morning when you thought I had already left for my meeting.”

Your eyes widened a bit, cheeks flushing at the thought of you getting caught by Hanzo masturbating while still in bed.

Hanzo quickly yanked down your soaking panties, groaning with delight at the sight of your bare pussy before all but ripping off the cheap boxers off his person.

You felt the thick head poke at your ass before he slid it along, pushing into your dripping folds as he completely covered you with his bulky form. Hands on either side of your shoulders, trapping you from moving. You winced as he ground against your bare ass, a growl leaving his lips as he shoveled his nose into your hair.

You winced as a sudden electric blue light filled the dim room, the bright neon hurting your eyes for a mere second before it had faded.

You knew what had happened as you quickly felt little clawed feet gently latch onto the sweaty skin of your legs and hips. His duel dragons had decided it was time to make an appearance at this very moment, feeling their master’s fierce arousal as well as the tense feelings from your spankings. It was a nice reprieve to have cool watery scaley skin hovering just barely over yours, but the pinpoint prickling in your hips from their claws only made you whine impatiently.

Your mouth suddenly opened, neck flexed yet no sound came from you as you felt Hanzo sink himself fully in, stretching you. You threw your head back, eyes screwed shut once more as Hanzo growled into the crook of your neck as he began to piston his hips.

Snapping his groin back and forth quickly, pounding into your throbbing sex, you both fell apart in moaning messes. Hanzo had placed more of his muscular weight on top of your back and shoulders, forcing you closer to the dresser until you were pressed flat. Hanzo’s hands snatched at your waist, nails biting into your delicate skin. Cresent moons would be carved into your naked flesh, they’ll be red and sore come morning.

You cried out as Hanzo plowed into you without mercy, pent up agitation on top of being spanked and teased relentlessly finally snapped something inside of him; It seemed to have brought out an almost feral side of him.

You licked your lips in anticipation, stopping yourself from drooling against the flat surface. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your mouth hung open slightly from the pure pleasure you were feeling right now. You loved how fast the coils in your cunt and gut tightened until it was white-hot and you came on his thick cock, seemingly spurring him on to make you come at least twice before he finishes, but something about him right now had you thinking he wouldn’t let up after he came once.

Hanzo clamped his teeth down on your shoulder as you moaned out, feeling the coils of your orgasm tighten.

Pain and pleasure never felt so good together.

“You’re such a filthy little slut,” he growled in your ear. His sharp teeth nipping at your earlobe. “Look at you, greedily taking everything I give you. Nothing but a doll in my hands, to do with as I please.”

“Hanzo!” you cried, feeling the tightness in your gut start to burn.

You were close. And the twitching of his dick inside of you showed he was too.

Hanzo snatched at your hair, gripping it tightly, arching your neck back but you managed to look at Hanzo out of the corner of your eye.

“What are you?” he snarled.

“I’m yours!” you sobbed.

“Who do you belong to?” he demanded.

“You! Only you!”

You came violently, Hanzo had let go of your hair to allow you to snatch at the dresser and shudder as your orgasm ripped through you, your slick coating down Hanzo’s cock.

You felt the two dragons nose at your sex, licking up your orgasm with their little forked tongues, their cool little bodies felt so nice on your heated flesh. They nipped at your inner legs, little fangs and claws on your sensitive spots nearly had your knees give out.

Your eyes fluttered as you came down from your high slowly, going slack between Hanzo behind you and the dresser beneath you until his pace grew sloppier by the thrust until he came.

He threw his head back slightly as he came, mouth open as he released a groan of pure pleasure. Hot ropes of precious Shimada cum coated your insides, painting them white as Hanzo rode out his climax inside of you, a few more lazy thrusts as he shuddered. Cum leaked out from your sex and dripped onto the floor, needing to be cleaned soon or else you faced a soiled carpet, but something told you that you would have a light stain forever on the dark carpet.

Hanzo didn’t even bat an eye as he grabbed onto your waist and twisted you, tossing you to the floor. You landed on your back with a gasp, looking up at Hanzo. You suddenly felt like prey, but the sinful blush on your cheeks only buried yourself deeper in the sin bin as you stared up at him breathless and panting, still leaking cum down your thighs.

Hanzo glared at you, playful hints in his dark amber eyes.

“Look at the mess you have made of the carpet,” he teased. “Must I teach you the lesson this time?”

You had failed to notice Hanzo had grabbed something from the cabinet, and now a thick leather collar was held tightly in Hanzo’s grip as he loomed over you.

You had a feeling the carpet would need to be changed out after tonight.


	2. Newly Seperated: Noctis x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty feels for this one
> 
> Song Choice: St. Jude - Florence and the Machine

Hollow.

Almost as if you yourself were actually hollow, that's how bad it was.

You felt no emotion, mainly because you didn't know how to process information like this. You didn't know whether to be sad, to be angry, to be confused.

You sat there on your couch, staring at the television, eyes glued no longer to the live footage of the Citadel in all of its royal glory, but to the latest news headline.

You had just turned on the local news to see what the weather would be like tonight as Noctis had promised you that he would take you out as he had been busy with boring council meetings and pointless calls on complete bullshit. You didn't blame him though, he was the prince, he would be taking up the throne soon, he was stressed and he would be shoved and pulled into calls and meetings all the time. You knew what you were signing up for when you agreed on dating Noctis.

You knew it even more when he had proposed to you nearly a year and a half ago.

Oh Gods.

You suddenly felt sick to your stomach. You felt your throat squeezing tightly, it was suddenly too hard to breathe. You felt like you were going to faint and... was it suddenly too hot in here?

With swaying vision, you kept rereading the headlines, the news broadcasters quickly rambling on what was happening on the live footage.

'Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum to wed Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.'

It was a peace treaty, something Regis himself couldn't back his kingdom out of. You could see the look of pain on his face in the few shots of him the news had captured, Noctis looking even worse.

You couldn't help but fiddle with the engagement ring still on your fing-

The ring.

You felt as though you were suddenly punched in the gut. You tore your eyes away from the television screen to look down at the ring on your finger.

Pure sparkling silver engraved with swirls and spirals with the brightest and clearest sapphires and diamonds you have ever seen. It was something out of a fairy tale, it was so beautiful.

You suddenly felt disgusting wearing it, like you weren't worthy to wear it.

It's because you're not.

You felt like you were going to vomit from dizzying this whole situation was. Chills ran down your spine like icy fingers, a frozen ball sat deep in your gut. You couldn't breathe. Your hand that adorned the engagement ring had suddenly grown too heavy as though your ring finger had suddenly turned to heavy lead.

Your breath had started to shudder, your vision started to blur with tears.

It was all starting to settle in now, the whole situation now starting to sink into your mind that now felt like shattering glass.

With trembling fingers, you slid the engagement ring off and set it on the coffee table in front of you where you watched it for maybe another few minutes, allowing tears to fall as you silently cried to yourself in your mind. No matter what you wanted to do, you couldn't find any drive to open your mouth and sob and wail. Instead, tears were blinked away, they trailed down your cheeks and soaked into your bottoms before the television had suddenly distracted you once again.

"We've just received word that Prince Noctis was asked his opinion on the established peace treaty with Niflheim," the male reporter stated in his usual monotone drawl.

Instead, the front steps of the Citadel remained empty. Noctis did not step foot outside to face the crowd.

What was he going to do? What would he say? He'll give up the safety of his people for a commoner with no trace of royal blood?

Instead, the reporters stood in shock as Noctis never left the Citadel doors to address them. Not even Ignis nor Regis stepped outside.

Instead, an official from Niflheim had stepped out, a man with wine red hair and the creepiest grin on his aged face. You could feel horrible energy through your television just from looking at him, only to be revealed as the High Chancellor of Niflheim himself: Ardyn Izunia.

You didn't listen to his cheshire voice spew out curdled words, instead opting to mute the television altogether.

And that was when you heard your phone blowing up from its spot on the charger in the kitchen. You didn't have the energy to get up, but you had somehow willed your legs to push you up from the sofa and stumbled out into the kitchen, tossing the charger away and squinting at how bright your phone suddenly became with spams of text messages from multiple people; Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, Nyx and... Noctis...

You tore apart every text message.

Prompto was apologetic, offering comfort and fun times.

Gladio and Nyx were both offering help, offering to help you grieve with things to take your mind off this.

Ignis was level-headed and patient, promising you to help you heal and explain everything to you when the time was right.

And Noctis, you only got one message from him:

'Stay where you are. I'm coming.'

You suddenly looked back to the television with red and swollen eyes, mouth slacking as it clicked in your head.

Noctis didn't come out the front, he snuck through the back like you both did when you first started dating to avoid detection from Gladio and Ignis as well as his father.

You went back to stand in front of the television, watching with a weird feeling in your gut as time ticked by faster than you expected.

You were suddenly startled out of your trance with the news station when the front door of your shared apartment swung open to reveal Noctis standing there.

He was out of breath, hair a complete mess from running his hands through it when stressed, eyes pink from crying and nose still a little red.

You both found yourselves embracing each other tightly as if the other would fade out of existence. Your legs had crumpled, knees collapsing to the floor as you both clawed at each others clothing. Noctis was trembling under your grasp, but you didn't know if he was shaking with rage or out of grief.

"I'm so sorry," he mourned into your shoulder. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this."

Your shoulder by this point was soaked with tears, your shirt now stretched out due to him grabbing two fistfuls and pulling.

"It's okay," you sniffled, scratching at the back of his neck gently. "It's okay, we'll figure something out," you mumbled by his ear.

"Please," he somehow tugged you closer despite there being no pocket of space between the two of you anymore, "I can't lose you. I can't (Y/n)."

"It's all going to be okay," you whimpered into his jacket.

But just like back in the good days where you would sneak through, Ignis would always be the one to catch you.

You saw his lean figure in the doorway, the advisor looking as though he had shed a few tears on his way to fetch the prince from the loss of your engagement to Noctis. But seeing how Noctis was clinging to you had Ignis back off, deciding it was best to wait as he couldn't bear tearing him away from the one person that made him the happiest.

So you sat there in your shared apartment, Noctis' dry sobs the only sound in your ear as you rocked him in your arms, fearing this would be the last time you would see your true love.


	3. In A Week’s Time: Elliot x Fem!Reader (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY long Stardew Valley fic and I have fallen back in love with the game and Elliot.
> 
> Really just plain vanilla lovings below!
> 
> Song Choice: Not Just A Girl - She Wants Revenge

Summer. A scorching summer season had settled amongst the valley. Where others saw a reason to just flock to the beach and wade in the oceans or to take advantage of the museum's better quality air conditioner, you had been excited for this season to make profits. Sure, you had made a good profit off of spring's fresh crops what of strawberries and parsnips and bulbs of garlic all in a row; it was summer you were waiting for as well as many other farmers around. You could just imagine your crop fields full of patches of blueberries and of melons, peach and orange trees in full bloom as well as stalks of hops to keep the kegs full of aging beer (and let's not get started about the starfruit patches to which you'll be turning into wine by the end of their respected harvest).

You were out of bed before Elliott - which was rare as he's used to waking with the gulls cawing horribly before the sun even rises over the ocean's shore. The writer's eyes prying open to see you already out the door, flowing auburn hair a mess against the soft pillow covers, sticking to his chiseled face as he watched on in confusion as you bolted out of the front door. He squinted, grumbling something under his breath about how eager you were and quickly followed behind you.

The early summer morning breeze was cool, crisp, inviting as you overlooked the expanse of your farm from your porch. The sun barely peeking over the trees of the forest bordering the outskirts of the farm, bits of orange rays poking through, and twinkling off of the iridium sprinklers littered around, scarecrows still standing tall, protecting the now empty fields of dead spring crops.

The front door opened behind you, you peered over your shoulder to see your beloved husband standing there, squinting as the sun slowly rises over the horizon and spill into the farm. You always loved how squinty-eyed he was when he wakes, hair tied back. He was always so handsome, even when he had just woken up. You giggled, remembering how he had woken up when the spring had started and you had woken early to start planting the usual plots of strawberries, parsnips, and beans. The poor man had his shirt on backwards and nearly had his shoes on the wrong feet before you helped correct him. It was always so sweet of him to wake up early with you every crop season to help you clear and plant and water with you.

"My darling?" he mumbled behind you.

"It's summer, Elliott! Time for the biggest harvests of the year!" you proclaimed, puffing your chest out proudly.

"I'll make coffee," he nodded, leaving the front door open to allow your cat to slip outside and happily trot towards the barn and coop towards the south exit of your farm that leads to Marnie's ranch.

You smiled, watching him leave to the kitchen slowly, you snagged your trusty hoe that sat right by the front door and set off.

* * *

Around midday, you had retired back to the house where Elliott was waiting, radiating with excitement. He had just come back two hours ago from Pierre's store with many bags of seeds roped around his hands and wrists for you to start sowing. You climbed the stairs and overlooked the expanse of your farm with your husband. You both took in the tilled dirt ready to be watered after lunch. You were both excited to slowly be able to see the dull beige and browns and ochres of the farm's soil to slowly bloom vibrant greens and pinks and blues and yellows of fresh vegetation by the end of the season.

"Tired, my darling?" he stepped inside, allowing you to pass into your home.

"Not yet," you hummed.

"Good! I have wonderful news I'd love for you to hear," he chimed.

"Oh? And what would that be, Elliott?"

Leading you towards the kitchen, you noticed a large, square vanilla envelope bent in a slight curve. A glass mixing bowl sat a little ways away, most likely used to press out the envelope. It was opened, the obvious tear towards the top of the envelope, the contents gently pushed back inside. What looked to be a single sheet of paper was inside.

"Do you remember the genre of book you've inspired me to write, my love?" Elliott hummed.

Y _ou could remember that day clearly. Nearly two seasons had passed, the end of the scorching summer was settled on the land, the valley preparing for fall. The weather had cooled just a tad, but it was enough to warrant you a trip down to the beach for a dip in the ocean. Your crops were all done for the season, every last bundle of blueberries plucked, every melon uprooted, hot peppers and tomatoes picked from every patch you had planted. You were done for the rest of the season when it had come to the farm._

_But as soon as you arrived at the beach, you had immediately lost all focus upon seeing Elliott's cabin. You had been meaning to visit, and before you could even realize it, you were knocking at his front door. The poet was surprised to see you, emerald green eyes widening in pure delight at the sight of a new visitor._

_Auburn hair tied back by a vibrant green ribbon, delicate locks not long enough framed his face nicely. Sharp jawline freshly shaved, not a single hair missed nor a single blemish on his healthy tanned skin. A loose white button-up long sleeve shirt sat unbuttoned a bit on the top. His shirt had been tucked into a pair of loose black slacks. If you hadn't been blushing at the sight of a man as handsome as Elliott, you would've questioned him on why he decided to dress like a pirate._

_Instead, he had roped you into an elegant conversation, allowing you to step into his cabin. Enchanted with his delicate words, you soon found yourself staring at him as he looked at you, groomed dark brows pulled up slightly as he waited for your answer._

_He smirked as you shook your head slightly, clearing the fog from your mind as you suddenly found yourself in an embarrassing position._

_"Sorry, excuse me," you stuttered, feeling your cheeks heat up._

_Elliott simply chuckled softly. His silky voice filled your ears before he glanced back at you, a smile still tugging on his chiseled lips. Yoba, they looked so soft._

_"It's this awful heat. I find myself losing my words too. I was asking you your favorite genre to read." "Oh!" You felt your stomach tighten into even tighter knots. "I... Romance I guess. I haven't really had a lot of time to sit down and read something proper like an actual book. Maybe a news article on my phone or something but..." "Romance? Ah, a classic form of literature! I find myself sinking into romantic novels myself, especially during a storm."_

"Romance," you hummed.

He pulled the single piece of thick paper from the envelope, still a little curved from its time spent in the mailbox since early this morning.

"It's a very short notice for such big news, but I've been invited to do a reading tour for the book you've inspired me to write."

He handed you the piece of paper.

It was from his publisher, a full schedule on the bottom of the short notice. Every day was packed with readings to signings and meetups, all scheduled for one week.

Next week.

"You're leaving Saturday," you noted the date stamped at the very bottom, the following Sunday being his return.

"I am. But only for one week, my radiance." He paused for a moment, you looked up at him with wide eyes full of excitement. "Will you be alright? I'll be gone for one week and it's already the start of a new crop season for us-"

"Go on it! This is what you've wanted, yeah? I'll be fine!"

Elliott stared at you with slight shock, soon melting into a warm smile full of absolute love.

"I'll be here for the rest of the week, though. I'll still be here to help water what is not covered, help with your animals."

You nodded and looked back down at the paper in your hands. You noticed the time to leave on Saturday is missing.

"When do you leave Saturday?"

"I believe before noon."

Elliott produced one round-trip bus ticket from the envelope. The same company that brought you here to Pelican Town a little over two years ago.

Lo and behold, he would be leaving at ten o'clock in the morning.

Elliott plucked the schedule and ticket from your hands and placed them back on the counter. He quickly replaced the empty space between your hands, he filled them with his own. Grasping them tightly with his own, he pulled you closer to him.

His hands were strong, skin soft, fingertips scarred slightly from countless papercuts he's given himself from binge-reading new and old books on rainy days as well as spending countless and stressful days writing, editing, and rereading his work that he'll now read to many people out there in the world. You loved how nice his hands felt, warm, but not too warm to make your hands overheat. His hands were bigger than yours, enveloping them with their strong warmth as he pulled you closer until you both were pressed flush up against each other.

You caught whiffs of him. You always loved how Elliott smelled, from his shampoo and conditioner to the subtle hints of his aftershave and cologne. Pomegranate was the main node you would get (it was really the fruit that had started your acquaintance with him when he asked if you grew them on the farm) but he would also always smell somewhat like the sea. Sea salt in the ocean breeze, fresh and alive, and inviting like the ocean on a hot summer's day.

And looking at your husband before you, you could feel your body heat up even more. His hands slowly rising in temperature, slowly roasting your fingers and palms still a little cool from handling your iridium hoe. You swore you could feel little tingles sparking between the minute gaps between your fingers and palms, fireworks, explosions of nerves edging you both further and further closer to the end of the cliff until-

You both suddenly found yourselves suddenly tangled in each other's limbs. Bodies pressed flush up against each other, no room between your persons. Your breasts pressed firmly against his chest, stomachs with no gaps between, legs struggling to stand up properly and support each other.

Your hands snatched at the collar of Elliott's button-up, crisp and clean with no wrinkles in sight now sat crumbled in your grasping hands. Your fingers flexing, suddenly releasing the collar to claw and crawl to his broad shoulders, snatching at the thin, soft material by the handful, pulling him closer if that was any more possible.

Elliott's passion placed into his display of affections always seemed to catch you off guard. You knew Elliott was a passionate man the moment you met him, but as you grew to knew him and quickly fell for him, you learned that Elliott and romance went together like Gus and any event where he's able to serve the town. Elliott always made you feel loved, always made you feel beautiful. He may look like he belongs on the front of a romance novel cover with his god-like appearance, but damn it all if he doesn't know how to absolutely ravish you as the books would suggest.

One of Elliott's strong hands had come to the back of your head, agile fingers gently grasping at the back of your head, fingers wrapped around your locks, locking your heads together. The other went around to behind your shoulders. He grabbed at the back of your shirt, a fistful of cloth fabric teasing him whereas he teased you with a few tugs, threatening to rip your shirt right off of your body without another thought.

It wouldn't have been the first time he would have done that.

Elliott's lips seemed to be made for yours. Every kiss was perfect.

Elliott softly moaned into the kiss, the swaying weight between you two nearly had your legs fumbling, nearly allowing the two of you to fall over yourselves. Elliott pulled away for just a moment, emerald green eyes gazing into yours for a brief moment, lust filling his gorgeous hues the more he looked at you, a faint pink blush dashing over his chiseled cheeks. You could feel your face heating up as well, the apples of your cheeks suddenly scorching just looking at him right here, nose to nose with your loving husband.

He had quickly pulled you into another kiss, lips tenderly pressing against yours in a passionate embrace, lulling your legs to finally be able to move towards the bedroom.

It was sloppy, your backs pressing against the walls of the short hallway connecting the living room to your shared bedroom. Elliott had you pinned to the wall at one point, your head pushed to the side, mouth open as soft mewls and moans escaping from your slick lips as Elliott sucked at the nape of your neck. His large, strong hands were squeezing your wrists, your fingers limp yet curling as you felt him pressed his clothed erection brush against your person.

You both had managed to tear yourselves from the wall, suddenly another mess of tangled arms, hands grasping in hair and snatching at clothing until Elliott's nimble fingers had finally dipped under the bottom hem of your shirt, carefully peeling the hem up into a small curl of fabric until he could firmly grab at it with both hands. With a swift and sudden pull of his hands, you had suddenly found yourself topless in the sights of your beloved.

Flushing under his emerald gaze, Elliott had paused for a brief moment to look over your body, eyes scanning your form, lust slowly consuming his features the more he gazed at your form with fluttering eyes. Elliott hummed deep within his throat, hands coming up to cup at your shoulders. Hooking his thumbs under the straps of your bra, he delicately slid them off of the curve of your shoulders and crawled his fingers to the hooks behind your back. Your bra quickly came undone in his hands, the delicate lingerie now sliding off of your body with a tug of his agile hands and carelessly tossed over his shoulder.

The sight of your naked breasts alone was enough for Elliott to start to unravel more and more.

A coy little smirk fell upon your lips as you saw out of the corner of your eye the tenting in his pants, noting how the fabric was tightening more and more as the seconds ticked by.

"I hardly think it's fair for you to still be dressed while you're stripping off all of my clothes," you pointed out.

"My dearest, I believe you're right. How rude of me."

Elliott had complied with your statement, but he was a little shit. Nimble fingers that had just ravaged your top and bra off of your person within just a few seconds, had plucked the top two buttons of his shirt apart at a snail's pace; All with a devilish look in his eye as looked directly at you.

You flung yourself at him, hands grabbing the collar of his button-up and pulling his close to connect your lips once more. Elliott's hands moved from his shirt to grip at the sides of your head firmly, sinking his fingers into the locks of your hair. Your hands fumbled down to the rest of the buttons, fingers struggling to pluck them apart one by one until you had no more to unbutton. Your fingers brushed against his bare chest and abdomen, lightly sun-kissed skin, toned generously as the lean muscle under your fingertips flexed softly at your bare touch.

Elliott shrugged his button-up off of his shoulders and tossed it aside, the hunk of material sliding against the hardwood floors.

Elliott advanced towards you, pushing you backwards until the back of your knees bumped into the lip of the bed. You stumbled back a bit, losing your balance and falling back into the mattress, your body bouncing a bit as you landed on the springy mattress. Elliott smirked, enjoying as your breasts bounced with you.

Elliott's graceful fingers moved from your shoulders downward, fingers dancing down your body, past the curve of your breasts, and digging gently into the soft skin of your stomach until his fingers danced along the waistband of your pants. The button had suddenly slipped free and the zipper had been pulled down.

Elliott had leaned forward, you softly gasped when you felt his warm lips press gentle kisses down the center of your torso in a straight line, going from the bottom of your neck to in between the space of your breasts down to your belly button all while he had wrestled your pants out from under your rear. He worked your trousers down the length of your legs, eventually hitching them off from where they bunched up at your ankles and allowed the trousers to flop onto the floor, all while he was still trailing kisses right down your center.

He briefly looked up at you under a near curtain of auburn locks, emerald green hues amused at your heated face, wonderful lips smirking as you softly begged him to keep going.

His index fingers hooked around the delicate upper hemline of your underwear. Twisting his fingers just a bit to secure the hemline, he slowly pulled downwards, peeling your panties away from your pussy and down the length of your legs, soon joining your pants on the floor. The sight of you dripping wet, heat blooming from between your legs stirred Elliott onwards, but he remained collected; no matter how much he wished to absolutely ravage your body.

Elliott had stood up, you whined a bit as you immediately missed the feeling of his lips trailing up and down your torso, worshipping you, ravishing you with his soft kisses.

Your loving husband gripped the waistband of his own trousers and fiddled with the buckle of his leather belt. Shiny brass clicking a little at him fiddling and soon the long strip of punched leather slid out from the belt loops of his black slacks and was tossed onto your trousers pooling at his feet. You watched on in awe as he slowly dipped his hands under the waistband for just a brief second before plucking apart the button of his own pants and pulling the zipper down, revealing straining boxer-briefs.

You flushed at the outline hidden inside the confinements of his underwear. Cock straining, erect, yet tortured to be stuck into tightening underwear.

The black slacks dropped to the floor, Elliott nudging both his trousers and yours off to the side of the bed just out of the way. The matching black boxer-briefs looked awfully tight, you could only imagine the struggle Elliott was going through as he looked over your delightful form.

A few locks of auburn hair drifted out of place, some sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead while the others hung loose in his face, covering his eyes slightly. A faint blush still settled on his cheeks as he looked down at you with half-lidded eyes full of lust and desire.

"Elliott," you cooed, your body heating up.

Your gut was coiling, heat pooling more around your pussy, your stomach feeling full of butterflies. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, feel your blood roaring with life.

You needed him inside of you now.

"My dear (Y/n), what do you need?" he purred, still eyeing you as if you were nothing else but prey.

"You," you whimpered.

"And what do you want me to do?" he teased, the corners of his lips twitching upwards into a coy smile.

"I want you to fuck me into this mattress."

You swore you could see something snap inside of Elliott. The once calm and collected writer you called a husband seemingly snapped. You could no longer see the emerald in his eyes. The sea of lovely green now consumed by his pupils blown wide.

It was a good thing you both live on a farm, a good walking distance away from the rest of Pelican Town, otherwise, you and Elliott would be looking at many noise complaints from the rest of the town.

You watched as he snatched off his boxer-briefs, the poor man-handled fabric flung away, no longer in your line of sight.

What was in your line of sight, however, was your husband's cock springing outwards, now free of its confinements.

You only had mere seconds to gaze at it before Elliott had pinned you to the mattress, the man hovering over you, hands pinning your shoulders to the mattress, impaling you with his cock.

A moan lodged in your throat, choking slightly as you cried out in pleasure at the tightness. Elliott gave a satisfied groan as well, broad shoulders sagging for just a mere moment to lose himself in the sea of pleasure he found himself in.

You loved how Elliott's cock fit inside of you so perfectly, it was like to was made for you. His cock was large, thick, always stretching your tight pussy just right. Just the feeling of being stretched had you whining, clawing at the sheets by the handful. Your head rocked back into the mattress, cradled by the bunched up sheets under your head and neck. Your eyes screwed shut at the painful stretch.

Elliott moaning softly, panting against your chest. His long auburn locks had spilled across your sweaty chest, thick strands clinging to your breasts, pooling on your person for a brief moment as Elliott had dipped his head to revel in the feeling of his cock in your tight pussy.

He craned his head back up, looking down at your sweaty face, mouth wide open as you cried and mewled under him. A wild smirk spread across his lips.

He was generous enough to give you a quick second to adjust to the tight stretch before he had started to slowly piston his hips.

The back of your head curled into the sheets piled underneath you more, your throat stretching, baring more skin to him. Elliott had leaned back down again, still pistoning his hips at a slow rate to enjoy the tight feeling of your slick walls around his cock.

Your guts were knotted with lust, only wanting you to raise your hips and match him with his thrusts, meet his cock thrusting inwards with you lifting your hips up, wanting your sexes to slap together, to rock the bed and make it groan like you normally do together. You loved how wild and powerful Elliott could be in bed.

Elliott's hands snatched at your hips, nails digging into the soft skin. You whimpered at the bite of crescent moons, loving the pain adding on to the pleasure bubbling inside of your person. Each thrust seemed to make your organs knot closer together, made the coils heat up, and tighten. Your moans only spurred him to speed up once he had given you ample time to adjust to the tightness inside of you.

Elliott had let go of your hips, favoring to trap the sides of your head by placing his hands out flat against the ruffles and rumples of the sheets now bunched under the back of your skull, careful not to snag at any of your locks. His grip on the sheets tightened, supporting him better as he rocked his hips back and forth at a great pace, pounding into you like a machine powered by pistons.

He had dipped his head down to meet your parted lips. He groaned into the cavity of your mouth, wincing and tightening his grip on the sheets as your walls had clamped down on his cock. You could hear the sheets creaking, the soft fabric stretching and compressing under the intense grip Elliott was putting it through until he had released it just a touch.

He pressed hot, open-mouth kisses all around your face. He trailed kisses along the curve of your jaw all the way back to your earlobes where he would nip and gently tug at them. He would trail a sloppy line down the curve of your neck, grazing the columns of your throat with his teeth. He definitely had produced a good amount of hickies along your neck and upper chest, so much to possibly warrant a turtleneck at the beginning of summer if you were to have made any plans of going out in public. He had even gently sunk his teeth into the soft plush of one of your breasts, enjoying the little squeaks you produced as your clawed at Elliott's back and grabbed at his broad shoulders.

Once he had deemed he had marked you up enough, he had only continued to ramp up his pace until you suddenly choke at the speed. You gasped, feeling your passageway clamp down on him once more, your husband crying out in pleasure and tossing his head back to revel in the feelings spiking through him.

You cried out, feeling the coils inside of you tighten even more, now white-hot as the seed about to enter your womb pretty soon as your climax was fast approaching.

You caught sight of Elliott's eyes, emerald hues still missing, lost in a sea of black. His pupils dilated, still-full blown with lust, looking as though he had captured a starless sky in his eyes.

It was hypnotic, and the thundering of your blood in your ear like war drums had only added on to the pressure building up in your core. The splitting pressure inside of you had you squeezing your eyes closed, wincing, a soft moan passing through grit teeth as a wave of painful pleasure rattled through you, only tightening the coils inside of you even more.

Elliott was unraveling as well, auburn locks falling in his face, hiding his reddened and sweaty rugged face behind the curtain of his groomed mane. His shoulders tensed, lean muscle flexing in his shoulders and biceps, veins poking against his lightly tanned skin. His thrusts had gone from fast and passionate to sporadic and sloppy, longing and yearning to finally release inside of you.

A sudden eruption of heat spilled from between your legs, a massive release of pent up pain and turned to pleasure. A lewd moan had spilled from your open mouth, eyes rolling to the back of your head as Elliott groaned above you, riding and thrusting into your slickening pussy, only allowing him to lose himself to his gaining lust.

Your limbs suddenly felt heavy, weighed down by bones seemingly made of lead and iridium, allowing you to sink into the plush comfort of the mattress as Elliott continuously pounded into your pussy without fail. The man of many elegant words had crippled down to only guttural moans and heavy groans. He could barely make any other noises, he was too busy chasing his won climax. He huffed and puffed in your ears, shoulders shaking as he pistoned his hips back and forth like a well-oiled machine.

It had nearly been another full minute before you felt the slight twitch inside of your passageway, his cock stiffening ever so slowly in between the rushed thrusts of his hips. His thrusts were growing sloppier by the thrust, the bed groaning under the two of you as it rocked with each thrust. The two of you were a flurry of moans and lingering kisses, Elliott occasionally kissing down your jaw or sucking at your neck. Your pussy still slick with your sweet only allowed him to seemingly thrust faster inside of you, you could feel his cock twitch a bit more.

He was going to cum quickly.

His hands on either side of your head snatched at more of the rumpled bedsheets, twisting as his back arched downwards. With each thrust, there was no room left between your two persons, no air gaps between your sexes, drawing his cock nearly out of you only to slam right back into you without mercy. You swore you were drooling, trapped in the starry bliss clouding your mind, still chasing the joys of your climax as he only ravaged your pussy more and more.

The stiffer he got, the sloppier he got with his thrusts until hot milky white suddenly erupted from Elliott's cock, the man coming with a choked shout. His shoulders curled up into his neck, head shooting back, auburn locks spilling over his broad shoulders and you milked every last drop of semen out of his cock still buried inside of you.

You cried, mewled as you felt the fullness inside of you, only to exhale as Elliott's cock had slid right out of your passageway, his semen following quickly after to spill onto the bed.

Elliott nearly collapsed on top of your worn person, the man of elegance managing to roll himself to land right next to you. He draped one of his tanned arms over your body, the meat of his arm over your breasts so his hand could reach under your armpit, dragging you closer to his sweaty chest. You both laid there panting, hearts racing as moments ticked by, the thrill of your orgasms slowly riding down as you both looked at each other in the eye. Sweaty faces, blushed at the cheeks and noses, you both couldn't help the small and loving smiles spreading across your faces. You both looked at each other through the messy, frizzy locks clinging to your sweaty faces. A good shower was to be put in order now, but it would have to wait.

You shivered, still feeling his hot seed spilling slowly out between your nether lips, tangling with the sheets under your person, a mess you would both clean in just a moment.

But for now, you both laid there side by side, looking lovingly into the eyes of each other, enjoying the euphoria and riding it until it ends in his loving embrace, tangled in the sheets in the farmhouse far away from the world.

* * *

You stood there by the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive with your husband right by your side. You could tell he was nervous, he would always toy with his long locks when he was. He had even pulled his hair back and tied it to try and stop himself from fiddling with his luscious auburn locks, but he couldn't help himself.

He was nervous, and rightfully so!

He was going to be gone for a week, reading for his adoring fans, signing autographs, meeting new and important people.

You took his hand, startling the man out of his daydream. Wide emerald eyes looking at you for a mere second before he seemingly calmed down... just a bit.

"You'll do great out there. I promise," you smiled. "Just breathe, remember to stay calm and you'll do great."

Elliott smiled warmly at you. He only wished you could come along with him, join him on this adventure he was going to have, but you had a farm to take care of, animals to raise and crops to tend to so you can help feed the town.

You had your responsibilities, and now, he did too. This would open up a lot of doors, a lot of opportunities to expand his craft, make good relationships and business partners, spread the word about his writing more and more.

He only wished he could have you by his side. After all, you were his biggest inspiration for finishing his book. This was all because of you; Because you had introduced yourself to him your first day of arriving at Pelican Town, because you took up his many requests on the wanted board in front of Pierre's, because you had taken the time to get to know him, to give him many wonderful gifts, to give him the mermaid's pendant... You had spoken to him nearly every day, no matter if you were covered in dirt from the farm or covered in slime and bits of dead bugs and whatever horrors you had slain in the mines, you made it your goal to befriend him, to stick your muddy boot through his cabin door and get to know him. Even now, the mermaid's pendant sat heavily against his throat, the polished silver chain choking him with suspense as he started to worry.

What if something happened and he wasn't here to help? What if something happened to the farm? It's summer, storms would surely come to try and wreck the farm. What if you were caught outside? What if you were caught in the barns? What if you got hurt and he wasn't there to help you? To protect you?

The bus had rolled down the street and stopped right in front of you both. You both eyed each other one last time before you fully turned to him, Elliott doing the same.

Now face to face with your husband, you reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace. You could feel your throat tightening up just a tad as he wrapped his strong arms around your person, a quick press of his lips against your cheekbone.

"I promise to write to you every day, my radiance," he murmured into your ear.

"Every day?"

"Every day without fail."

"I love you, Elliott."

"And I love you, (Y/n)."

The doors to the bus swung open, the bus driver not even looking in your direction at first.

Elliott pulled away only to press his lips to yours. The kiss was so full of passion for how brief it had to be without keeping the bus driver and the other bus occupants waiting.

You pulled away to look him in the eyes. You could see the yearning for him to stay with you, but you both knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Be careful, yeah?"

"Of course, my dearest."

And with that, Elliott picked up his (overstuffed) suitcase and carry-on bag and set off into the bus.

You watched on with a reassuring smile as Elliott sat down at the window facing you. You followed the bus as far down the sidewalk as you could until there was no walkway left. You watched from your spot on the sidewalk as the bus was slowly swallowed by the darkness of the tunnel, heading towards the city.

With a soft sigh, you glanced down at the mermaid pendant sitting around your neck. You gently grasped the shimmering blue twisted shell and gazed back at the tunnel.

You ignored the biting, bitter feeling bubbling in your gut, wrinkling your nose at the sensation of dread wafting around your mind, and turned to follow the trail back to your farm.

Maybe if you busied yourself with farm work and the mines and whatever foraging you could find, the week would fly by quickly and Elliott would return to you sooner than you would think.

Upon arriving at the farm, you sighed. You knew the farm felt emptier the moment you stepped foot on the land. Even as your cat brushed around your leg and trotted towards the barn and coop, you hoped time would fly by quickly.

Picking up the milking bucket and shears from the chest by your house, you followed behind your faithful kitty, attempting to busy your lonely mind with work until your beloved author returned to you.


	4. Senses: Werewolf!Gladiolus Amicitia x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask from Tumblr:  
> Hi! Welcome back, and I hope you are well! I would like to request a Gladiolus Amicitia x fem!reader fic; but here is the thing. Gladio is an alpha werewolf who fell in love with the girl he saw in the woods. Even he found it peculiar that, in his feral form, his mind (rather mindlessness) told him that he was not to harm her. What happens is entirely up to you 😁 but I would love a happy ending. Hope it isn’t too much. 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Choice: You’re Dead - Norma Tanega

Humanity was a fragile thing in the brutal hands of the shield. Something so delicate in the hands of monstrous claws and roughened callouses was not meant to last long. His humanity shattered in his hands as he balled them into fists, lost for the night until the sun burned away the full moon from the night sky.

All of the things humanity had taught him were ripped from his mind. Fear, obedience, insecurity, discipline; all gone in the light of the full moon.

His mind became fuzzy along with his body, canine mouth filled with fangs and a sharp tongue dripping with saliva as bloodlust made him crave carnage.

He bayed at the moon, a loud howl rumbling through the woods, striking fear into fleeing animals.

His nose twitched as he scented the air, lifting his nose to the breeze. Fresh rain, blooming flora, and prey.

However, something was different tonight, the werewolf noticed: Nothing was strapped to his neck and wrists, anchoring him to a thick tree deep in the woods. A bag full of chains and ropes laid thrown open not too far along with sweaty clothing and a pair of car keys. There was something else now caked in mud, but through the wet mud-splattered against its surface, it lit up, a sharp and loud chirp rang from it that hurt his ears. It vibrated in the mud and wet grass, the werewolf snarled at the loud intrusion, but there was something more important at hand.

He was free.

He swiveled his ears around the top of his skull as his nose twitched, glowing amber eyes looking back to the woods. The woods had grown quiet throughout the feral transformation, animals had gone into hiding or were fleeing to somewhere close to the cities nearby. The rain didn't help either, dousing the scents just a bit, but he was still able to scent out prey.

As if almost robotic, the werewolf took off, lunging onto four paws and tearing through bushes and roots that got in his way. He could hear smaller animals cry and flee out of fear of the monster, but he cared little for them, they were too small and slow to sate his bloodlust.

He skid to a stop, claws digging up ravines in the mud and grass. He kept his hulking body low to the ground, crawling forward just enough for him to peek his muzzle and eyes out from the bushes.

The lake before him sparkled with silver shimmers in the moonlight. Garulas, a whole herd of them were huddled close together by the water. Amber eyes zeroed in on a young garula calf that had strayed a little too far from the herd opting to graze not too far off from where Gladio hid in the breaks of the treeline.

A horrid snarl ripped through his beastly throat as he plunged outwards from the foliage. The herd had fled, hooves tearing up the earth beneath them as they fled for their lives from the hungry werewolf. The young calf before him cried out pitifully, already scrabbling away only to trip over its gangly little legs it had yet to grow into.

He lunged, wicked curved claws gleaming in the pale moonlight as they carved through the air until they implanted themselves into the hairy hide of the poor garula calf. Flesh tore, blood spilled, the calf screamed into the night.

The taste of bitter iron filled his mouth, raw muscle squished between his fangs. The calf cried out, the noise bubbling in its throat as it died in his hands as he tore apart his prey and feasted for Astral's know how long.

He tore himself away from the carcass still warm and oozing gore, a scent invaded his nose. It was heavy, potent, it didn't have a distinct scent. It clouded his mind, forced him to follow its trail carefully as if he would scare off the scent by moving too fast. The lumbering werewolf ducked back into the forest, going back to crawling on four legs instead of two, carefully crawling through the woods, stalking the scent's trail until he heard the passing of vehicles not too far away from him.

He strained his ears, pressing them flat against his skull as he peeked through the treelines, no bushes were there to hide him from sight.

His amber eyes spotted a car sitting before him, engine rumbling with life as a human sat inside. He got lower to the ground, tucking some of his gargantuan body behind whatever trees he could as he watched her every move.

It took a while for her to finally exit, and that's when the scent got even stronger. It hurt to breathe through his nose. He grumbled through fangs and raised his claws to his nose. Not even the blood and mud caking his claws masked the scent the woman gave off.

There was also something that kept him anchored in place, he could only watch her as she twisted around and opened the back door of her car and proceeded to rummage through the contents hidden within. Gladio's lips curled inwards, fangs shiny with hungry spit as his eyes locked onto her. He could hear her heart fluttering in his ears, the scent of her soap tickling his nose.

He wanted to hunt her down.

Yet, he found himself glued to the treeline, still watching her, ears rotating as he tried to pick up what she was saying.

"... the Marshall said to be careful, that there's a lot of reported sightings of them around here," she hushed into the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. "I'm armed and moving towards Insomnia now. I'm just stopping to see if I find any tracks or clues. I heard animals being disturbed not too far off in the woods from the road."

She poked her head out from the car and Gladio's ears flattened against his lupine skull, eyes narrowing.

Why couldn't he will himself to hunt her down?

There was a tingling in his nose, the back of his mind became fuzzy with warmth, his heartbeat soon matched her fluttering one as a single thought passed through his feral head:

_Mate_.

Almost as if on cue, the woman looked directly at him, eyes widened slightly, brows arched and lips tightened. He moved faster than her, by the time she had dropped her phone and snatched something from the backseat, he was gone, already fleeing back into the woods, backtracking towards his already slain prey now laying cold on the grass.

It no longer seemed appetizing to the monster.

* * *

Gladio roamed the halls of the Citadel, a headache pounding away behind his eyes, a groan threatening to leave his lips as he rubbed away at his temples with his fingers. He felt sick to his stomach from the night before, his acts of monstrosity haunted him every time he dared to blink.

The sharp chemicals used to clean and polish the marble tiles burned his nose, the distant echoes of swords and shields clashing from training rooms long down the halls drumming in his ears.

But there was something else. Another smell he couldn't quite place.

It was warm, comforting, something he felt like he hadn't smelt in years.

He carried himself to Ignis' office and noted the doors were open slightly which was not like Ignis. The doors were usually closed for privacy reasons, so seeing the doors parted partially alerted the shield just a bit. The scent became stronger as he got closer, maybe Ignis had decided to burn some incense or a new type of candle?

"I'll see to it I fill her in, Marshall," Ignis agreed.

"Good," Cor's icy voice called out. "Scientia. (L/n)."

So Ignis' office was occupied, then.

Gladio had reached the doors just as Cor pulled the polished brass handle back. Cor's steel blue eyes glanced at Gladio with an unreadable emotion, something the Marshall was infamous for.

"Marshall," Gladio greeted.

"Amicitia."

Cor left without another word and Gladio soon met the back of a woman's head as he walked in. The scent wasn't coming from a new candle, but from the woman standing before him. It made his chest flutter and his head fuzzy. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly just from the scent of it.

"Ah, it seems Gladiolus has arrived," Ignis hummed. "Gladiolus, this is (Y/n) (L/n), the Marshall has brought her here to help us with our... problem."

Gladio's stomach dropped a bit, he knew what that problem was but he didn't react.

The woman turned around and Gladio found himself pinned to the spot as a pair of curious eyes turned to face him.

He knew he was fucked.


End file.
